


Tentación

by Letthe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, AngelSteve, DemonioTony, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: El demonio Tony escucha un ruego que esta más que feliz de responder





	Tentación

**Author's Note:**

> Soy pésima para explicar escenas de sexo, lo siento.

Entró agotado a su departamento la brisa fresca nocturna contrastaba drásticamente con el calor del lugar, se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme y la tiro a un lado cansado, su corbata ocupo otro lugar en el piso mientras caminaba lento hasta su cuarto, se tumbó harto sobre su amplia cama, aun olía a alcohol y sudor pero pensar en ducharse le cansaba ”Que asco” pensó refiriéndose a su vida, acostado boca abajo fatigado siente toda su desesperación –Estoy harto de vivir así, daría lo que sea por algo de compañía- grita contra su almohada varias veces tratando de desahogar su frustración, lleva un año sin salir con una chica sofocado de obligaciones de su trabajo y hoy ha tocado el límite yendo a beber con su superior en un bar atosigado de chicas hermosas y disponibles pero aquel odioso e inflexible hombre le impidió hacer un movimiento –Es una noche de amigos- dijo el tipo riendo estúpidamente “Como si fueran amigos, claro como el viejo es gordo y desagradable para que molestarse pero él estaba desesperado” pensó toda la noche fastidiado de tratar con él –Por favor solo envíame a alguien- grito para variar su otro lamento.

 

Paró lloroso aún más molesto que cuando empezó sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así, seguía algo ebrio pero se sentía desesperanzado –Daría lo que fuera- suspiro desde el fondo de su corazón –¿Cualquier cosa?- respondió una voz a sus espaldas -¿Eh?- pregunto él sacando la cabeza de su almohada “será la plática de algún vecino colándose por las paredes” pensó mirando al muro de su cabecera –Estoy aquí- exclamo tranquila y seductora voz, la presión del peso sobre la cama se hizo notoria él volteo a ver a su costado y ahí recostado de una manera incitante se encontraba aquel hombre moreno de hermosos ojos avellana sonriendo tan encantadora como lascivamente era posible, él lo miro fijo mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda, su ceja sufría tics nerviosos y trataba de comprender, sabía que beber demasiado provocaba alucinaciones pero esto ¿no era demasiado? o en serio estaba así de ebrio -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto nervioso –Oh por favor no te queda fingir inocencia ahora- respondió el hombre acariciando su rostro, todo él tembló bajo esa cálida y aromática mano su mente comenzó a llenarse de fantasías de todos los lugares que podían gozar de tal sensación –Pero no eres una mujer- susurro mientras pudo siendo su cuerpo arrastrado por esa extasiante caricia, el moreno sonrió pasando sus dedos por su cabello –Te oí fuerte y claro podrás engañar a tus amigos, padres y parejas pero tú rogaste por mí- susurro en su oído y él solo puede derretirse bajo la presión del cuerpo de aquel hombre que le come el corazón, sabe cómo se ve, le fascina como suena pero no puede esperar a sentirlo -¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar?- exclamo el otro pasando su dedo índice sobre el cuerpo del humano que asustado solo retrocede sobre sí mismo –No lo sé- respondió confundido mirando aquel perfecto hombre, hipnotizado por lo bien que acentúa su suculenta figura ese lujoso traje entonces nota que mantiene su mirada fija en él y casi siente que viera su alma –¿Mi alma?- exclamo asustado de pensarlo –Me encanta como piensas- dijo sonriente el moreno sujetando suavemente su rostro, acaricio su cara mirándolo muy bien –Entonces es un trato- agrego al acercarse pasando los brazos sobre él que solo podía ver esos deliciosos labios acercarse, lamió los suyos deseando tocar aquella erótica boca pero una mano se interpone, ambos voltean a ver al intruso aunque el humano está más molesto -¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo furioso el intruso mirando con ira al moreno -¿Quién diablos eres?- exigió el humano irritado mirando al recién llegado “Irrumpir así cuando todo iba por lo mejor” pensó impaciente –He venido a salvarte, discúlpame por entrar así- dice el rubio serio –Steve Rogers es mi nombre, soy tu… tu ángel de la guarda- agrega más tímido mirando incomodo al otro como esperando una burla o algo pero su supuesto protegido lo miro sorprendido “Dios ¿ese es un ángel?” pensó al tratar de entender todo pero ni el alcohol ni lo absurdo de la situación lo dejaban –Tienes que estar bromeando, eres enorme ¿Qué clase de ángel es así? Es broma verdad- pregunto exaltado sin prestar más atención que a su físico, el otro reía encantado con su reacción es cierto que no parecía mucho una de aquellas figuras de iglesia o del arte pero se había entrenado largos años para enfrentar demonios tan terribles como el que tenía enfrente –Eres una masa de músculos- ríe el moreno –No es que eso no tenga su encanto- agrego acariciando su brazo pero Steve lo retiro al instante –Aun así hubieran enviado a una dulce chica- ríe completamente engreído pasando de la reacción del otro –Solo Yo puedo detenerte- exclama seguro el rubio y sus ojos azules refulgen poderosos –Ah ¿eso crees? angelito- exclama el demonio desestimando a su oponente mirándolo de cuerpo entero, esto claramente incomoda a Steve que retrocede llevando lejos al humano de la amenaza –Mira estamos ocupados vuelve temprano y me ocupo de ti- exclama desinteresado caminando hasta él para sujetar al hombre y volver a tomarlo del rostro –Solo di que aceptas el trato- le susurra sensual rozando con su mano su brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca, él tiembla bajo tales estímulos asintiendo lentamente –Es un trato- exclama el moreno sonriente pero el rubio jala al humano lejos –¿Estas escuchando?- pregunta Steve irritado parándose entre ambos el moreno harto se levanta de la cama parándose frente al rubio –Ve a la repisa de una abuelita a juntar polvo, cariño- sugiere al poner su mano en el pecho del rubio que se pone nervioso –Basta regresa a tu lugar o…- trata de amenazar el rubio pero siente la repentina presión de ambas manos de su oponente sobre sus pectorales –"C" diría yo- exclama aun tocándolos –Basta- grita asustado Steve alejándolo lo que hace sonreír al otro –Escucha… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el hombre en discordia al rubio –Steve Rogers- responde avergonzado de a ver sido visto así por él –Agradezco que te interese pero ¿porque insistes tanto?- pregunta él claramente inconsciente de la situación en la que se encuentra, ambos lo ven sorprendidos –Exacto solo dile que se vaya- explica el moreno sonriente – Si tú se lo ordenas tendrá que irse- agrega tratando de acercarse, él mira a Steve que aún se interpone –No confíes en él, son tramposos y malvados en especial este- explica Steve manteniendo distancia entre ambos –No le creas ¿Cómo demuestras que eres un ángel de verdad?- exclama molesto el otro, el humano duda nervioso mirando a ambos, Steve lagrimea al verlo dudar –Yo soy tu ángel y se tu nombre porque me importas más que nada pero él hará su trato con cualquiera sin recordar su nombre- exclama más calmado Steve señalando a su enemigo el hombre lo ve dudando –¿Sabes mi nombre?- pregunta serio al moreno que permanece indiferente a la acusación –Eso no importa es decir a ti tampoco te importa el mío- afirma tranquilo el moreno rodeando un poco a Steve que no deja de seguirlo con la mirada, Steve es más alto y fornido por lo que se siente seguro frente su oponente –Vamos no seas mojigato ahora, mira tu vida de que te ha servido- afirma tranquilo el demonio parado junto al rubio que permanece firme –James Barnes- dice molesto el humano casi indignado, Steve sonríe feliz al suponer que su convicción ha vuelto, el moreno suspira y rodea a los dos en medida que Steve lo permite, él es ligeramente bajo pero cuando mira al rubio nota que le evita la mirada y aun cuando es solo un segundo su corazón duda el moreno sonríe basando en eso su próxima estrategia –Pareces muy empeñado- le dice al rubio justo frente él –Claro Bucky es mi amigo y no perderé su alma ante ti- responde molesto –¿Bucky?- ríe el moreno pero el mencionado reacciona –Ya me acuerdo de ti, de chico podía verte- dice emocionado Barnes –Si, eres mi mejor amigo- responde feliz el ángel al ser reconocido –Tu alma es muy valiosa- agrega para que el hombre sea consiente de este hecho –Claro que es valiosa pero no tanto como crees- responde el moreno -¿Cómo te atreves?- refuta furioso Rogers –Míralo, un alma que tras solo unos meses de soledad está dispuesta a entregarse solo por un poco de compañía- explica con desdén caminando de vuelta a la cama, Barnes parece ser consciente de lo patético que suena –Solo ve a un bar- insiste el moreno sentándose y cruzando exquisitamente sus piernas –Él nunca haría eso- responde indignado Steve parándose frente a su enemigo –Entonces ¿de dónde crees que viene una reunión de exploradoras?-ríe animado el demonio al hacerle notar su estado, Steve mira a Barnes claro que sabe dónde ha estado pero no quiere creer que tales pensamientos le han cruzado por la cabeza –Pero claro tú no lo entiendes- afirma el moreno sonriente levantándose de nuevo y apoyándose en Steve que extrañamente le presta atención –Nunca has sido tocado así ¿cierto?- pregunta pasando ambas manos de sus pectorales hasta su cintura de donde se afirma, sonríe seguro humedeciendo sus labios ansioso, Steve lo mira absorto –No nunca- musita embobado –¿No quieres intentarlo conmigo?- lo tienta el moreno rozando ambas erecciones Steve traga saliva pero reacciona apartándolo asustado más de él que de su enemigo –Basta- amenaza empujándolo nervioso, el moreno cae en la cama cómodamente y sonríe presumiendo su notoria erección aun entre sus ropas, Barnes se remueve incomodo en su lugar con la mirada fija en el moreno que yace en la cama desabotonando su traje, Steve lo nota y advierte a su enemigo –No dejare que lo engañes con tus trampas se lo cruel que puedes ser- al demonio eso le llama la atención –¿Acaso sabes también mi nombre?- pregunta directo parando de desvestirse –Arriba todos lo saben, corruptor de almas- responde molesto Steve evitando mirarlo –Oh me halagas- sonríe el moreno parándose de golpe quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio –No seas engreído conozco tu treta quieres que diga tu nombre para lograr mayor poder- recrimina Steve apartándose de él pero Barnes se nota cada vez más ansioso –Bien ya me haz aburrido para toda mi vida- exclama el demonio palmeando su pecho y pasando al hombre –Si tienes algo que pedirme este es el momento- le dice intentando acercarse –Bucky no dejes que te engañe- le advierte el ángel mientras se interpone entre ambos el humano lo mira sorprendido pero el moreno rueda los ojos –Bien entonces me voy ya que prefieres vivir en celibato con tu ángel- exclama con una voz insinuante rozando el rostro del humano en despedida Steve mismo traga saliva sintiendo como se apoya en él para tocar al humano –Nos volveremos a ver Rogers- se despide del ángel pasando su mano desde su muslo hasta el cuello del rubio logrando que se ruborice y ceda centímetros evitándole la mirada –Espera- grita Barnes deteniéndolo –Dime tu nombre- pide deseoso pero antes que Steve logre detenerlo el demonio grita su nombre –Tony Stark- proclama orgulloso, los truenos suenan y el cuarto se cimbra –El dueño de tu alma- sonríe orgulloso tomando a Barnes y besándolo como último sello del pacto entre ambos, el rubio esta impactado mirando como Barnes abraza al moreno rodeándolo por la cintura, los mira atónito pero reacciona al ver como el demonio comienza a desvestir al humano logrando desabotonar la camisa dejando su pecho expuesto mientras Barnes acaricia con avidez el perfecto trasero de Tony –No- grita asustado Steve tratando de separarlos –Oh ¿sigues aquí?- pregunta indiferente Tony mientras Bucky besa desesperado su cuello y roza sus pezones bajo la ropa -¿Quieres unirte?- le invita extendiendo su mano hacia él tocando la barbilla de Steve que tiembla ante la caricia –Para Bucky- ruega tembloroso mirando a su mejor amigo desvestir al demonio pero Tony sonríe casi piadoso –Ven- susurra incitante logrando sujetar al rubio de la nuca y asirlo a él

 

Steve intenta resistirse pero sede a la caricia que el moreno hace rozando bajo su traje, Barnes demasiado excitado besa y muerde desde el cuello hasta la barbilla de Tony, nota la repentina cercanía del ángel a la boca del moreno pero lo intercepta con un beso, Steve ve hasta estrellitas de la alegría del contacto, el demonio ríe al ver su reacción y le besa el cuello su mano es ociosa y acaricia la creciente erección de Rogers que asustado rompe el contacto con Barnes sujetando la mano de Tony entre sus ropas, oportunidad que este aprovecha para atacar la boca del rubio, besa ávida y profundamente a Steve asegurándose de derretir cualquier indicio de su molesta convicción, el ángel está a segundos de olvidar incluso su nombre pero Bucky no se conforma con ver y reclama al moreno descubriendo su miembro deliciosamente rojizo, brillante en pre seminal luciendo como un enorme dulce rebosante de miel, ambos humedecen sus labios deseosos pero es el ángel quien lo sujeta rudamente logrando un exquisito gemido de Tony motivando que comience a masturbarlo lentamente sus movimientos son inexpertos pero pronto encuentra sus puntos sensibles, Barnes no se queda atrás lo acerca a él besándolo recostándolo más sobre si, dificultando a Steve su labor pero Tony sujeta al rubio por su costado afirmándolo sobre él, la ropa del moreno termina en el piso y él presuroso desgarra los pantalones de Bucky que salen volando, Steve indeciso se debate si quitarse su traje o no pero Tony apoya su cabeza sobre él curvando su espalda pasando sus dedos en el cabello del rubio –Déjatelo- susurra medio ahogado en placer Steve aprovecha para besarlo sobre excitando a Barnes que sujeta por las caderas a Tony que está sobre él, su miembro está más que lubricado y sin pensarlo dos veces lo penetra así sin más Tony da un gemido completamente extasiado y él mismo comienza a mover las caderas absorto en el placer, sus movimientos de vaivén le dificultan a Steve seguir sujetándolo Barnes lo nota y poco a poco se endereza consiguiendo abrazar a Tony por completo lo besa y acaricia dejando marcas sobre su piel, el moreno es completamente receptivo pero Steve avanza decidido sujeta de la nuca a Barnes y lo besa desahogando todo el deseo guardado de años el beso es largo y delicioso, Steve disfruta cada movimiento pero se sorprende al sentir su cuerpo expuesto aun cuando es solo esa indecente parte de él palpitando en la mano de Bucky, la juguetea un poco al ritmo de Tony una sincronía que deleita a Steve –Oh Dios- musita y Tony ríe entonces le sujeta de la base, ambas manos cubren totalmente a Steve que se vuelca total sobre Tony, Barnes lo sigue ambos se desviven acariciando su perfecto cuerpo inmersos en impregnarse de su afrodisíaco aroma, el moreno nota que tanto el grosor como la firmeza del ángel ya son suficientes para él y con erótica voz le ordena casi suplicante –Métela- los ojos llorosos y brillantes de Tony no dan espacio a duda Steve hunde su cabeza en el cuello del moreno ejerciendo la mínima presión necesaria para su tarea rápido descubre lo increíblemente que ajustan ambos dentro de él, Barnes también está en su límite así que Tony debe hacer uso de sus habilidades para sostenerse de la nuca de uno sujetando el brazo del otro y lograr que los tres se vengan en asombrosa unión.

 

El despertador suena Barnes se encuentra solo recostado en su cama un intenso dolor de resaca lo aqueja, no ve bien pues aún le duelen los ojos y no sabe a qué hora se durmió se remueve para alcanzar su escandaloso teléfono logrando apagar la alarma, se levanta lento sin saber muy bien cómo logra darse una ducha, vestirse y salir para tomar un jugo o algo, el cálido aroma a tocino y huevos llega a él, delicioso incluso con sus rastros de resaca, llega a su cocina pero se para en seco, justo ahí el demonio Tony juguetea con Steve que sufre tratando de finalizar la comida –¡Oh! Buenos días- le saluda sonriente el precioso moreno que usa solo su camisa como atuendo –Buenos días- logra pronunciar Steve poniendo ambos platos en la mesa mientras Tony no para de acosarlo -¿Qué está pasando?- alcanza a decir Barnes antes que el demonio se le aviente a besarlo –Pediste compañía y tendremos años para concluir el contrato- responde sensual Tony rodeándolo con sus brazos, Barnes sonríe mientras lo abraza pero entonces nota que Steve sigue ahí, lo voltea a ver confundido pero el rubio entiende la razón –Yo…yo no puedo volver- dice desviando un poco su mirada –No importa serás más feliz aquí- responde Tony extendiéndole la mano insinuante, Rogers le sonríe asintiendo ambos se acercan a la mesa para desayunar Barnes toma su lugar viendo lo sabroso que luce todo luego nota que hay algo más exquisito para esta mañana.


End file.
